Derrota Argentina e Alemanha
by Nina-osp
Summary: Antes, Argentina veio consolar Brasil. Agora é hora de inverter os papéis. .:BrasilxArgentina:.


Marina riu. Melhor, gargalhou. Da forma mais estridente que pôde. O juiz acabara de encerrar a partida, e Brasil ria como se não houvesse amanhã. Argentina perdera. E para a Alemanha.

Bem que ela tentara avisar, mas Martín não quis lhe ouvir direito. Ficara até tarde enchendo a paciência da brasileira – por mais que "encher a paciência" não seja o melhor termo para o que eles fizeram na noite anterior – e acabou por se dar mal contra Ludwig. Marina imaginou o rosto do rival naquele momento; isso só a fez gargalhar mais. O ego gigantesco de Martín esmagado por quatro gols alemães? Impagável.

O telefone tocou; era América. Brasil sorriu; Alfred era um grande amigo seu, seus chefes eram até próximos. Atendeu.

-Você viu o jogo do _Argentina_, Marina?

-É claro que eu vi, Alfie! Não perderia essa por nada... Tomou quatro gols da Alemanha, que tapado! Eu só perdi de dois a um...

-Hahaha, pois é! Eu e o _Canada_ vimos o jogo aqui também!

-O Matthew? Dá um oi pra ele por mim! – ela escuta a voz tímida do outro americano responder outro oi, mas foi abafado pelo grito "heróico" do América.

-Claro, claro... Mas eu não perderia de quatro pro Alemanha em hipótese alguma! Afinal, um herói como eu...

-Saiu da Copa nas oitavas de final. Francamente, Alfred, se vai se exibir tenha argumentos! – ela ralhou, mas ainda com um ar brincalhão. – Vou desligar, tenho que esfregar isso na cara dele...

-Só não exagere! _England_ ficou furioso comigo quando perdeu pro Ludwig semana passada...

-Não é culpa dele se você é irritante.

-Hey...! – mas América foi cortado quando Brasil desligou o telefone, ainda rindo.

A brasileira esperou até ver Galvão Bueno filmar os torcedores argentinos saindo do estádio e... Lá estava ele. Martín. Com a cara mais arrasada que Brasil viu nos últimos... Digamos... 400 anos. Pelo menos.

Pegou o celular e ligou para seu rival.

-_Olá_, Martín!

-Marina... – o argentino pareceu um pouco feliz por ela ter ligado. Mas só um pouquinho.

-Eu vi seu jogo... Perder de quatro? Pro Ludwig? – ela riu um pouco enquanto falava.

-Ah, _cállate_! Não dá pra ver que eu estou triste?

-Claro que dá! Por que você acha que eu liguei? Acho que você precisa deu um consolo... E quero que você saiba que, se quiser um ombro para chorar, o meu está vago... – ambos sorriram.

-Seria uma forma de retribuir o que eu fiz ontem?

-Se você quiser que seja... E pode ser melhor...

-... _Brasil_, você está passando muito tempo com o _Francia_... – Martín alargou o sorriso, deixando Marina vermelha (mas ela ainda assim continuava a sorrir).

-Não pense que eu sou uma pervertida! Eu só quis dizer que, como nós dois estamos fora da Copa, não tem problema se você ficar comigo até tarde. Ur, quer dizer... – ela ficou ainda mais vermelha.

-_Che_, você não tem jeito mesmo... Tudo bem, estou indo aí.

-O-ok... – e ambos desligaram o telefone. Brasil ainda encarou o pequeno aparelho por alguns minutos. Então, se levantou num salto. – _DROGA_! Ele tá vindo pra cá... E a casa tá uma zona! Não posso deixar tudo assim, ele vai achar que eu sou louca! Ou, pelo menos, vai ter certeza disso... – sim, Marina falava sozinha, algum problema com isso? Desligou a TV, correu para a área de serviço e começou a arrumar a casa toda. Sinceramente, não estava tão bagunçada assim, considerando que é de Brasil que estamos falando... Mas, para impressionar Argentina, vale tudo...

Uma hora depois a casa estava brilhando de tão limpa, e Marina caiu exausta no sofá. Nem cinco minutos depois a campainha tocou.

A morena se levantou para atender, e se deparou com um Martín de mala e tudo, ainda vestindo a camisa da seleção argentina.

-Como chegou aqui tão rápido? – perguntou, espantada.

-Se-gre-do. – respondeu Argentina, divertido. Logo em seguida, roubou um selinho da brasileira, que ficou tão vermelha que poderia rivalizar com os tomates de Antonio.

-E-entra... – ela finalmente conseguiu gaguejar.

A primeira coisa que o loiro notou a entrar na casa; nunca havia estado tão limpa. Apostava que nem Arthur conseguiria deixar um lugar tão organizado como a sala de Marina naquele momento, e olha que estamos falando de Inglaterra!

-Brasil... Você não limpou a casa toda só por minha causa, limpou?

-Tá tão óbvio assim? – ela estava surpresa. Sempre se achara relativamente organizada e, como só havia chegado de viagem no dia anterior, imaginou que não seria estranho se estivesse tudo limpo.

-Sim. Todo o mundo sabe que você não liga muito pra organização. Literalmente falando.

-Bem, pelo menos eu tentei. – ela deu de ombros e abraçou o braço do argentino, que ficou visivelmente constrangido. – Deixar a casa nesse estado me deixou exausta, vamos sentar no sofá. – Não era um pedido, era uma ordem. Ela saiu arrastando o loiro até o sofá e, depois, se sentou e puxou-o para sentar do lado dela. – Bem melhor. Agora me fala.

-Falar o que? – Argentina estava extremamente confuso.

-COMO você foi perder pro LUDWIG? TODO MUNDO sabe que você é o melhor em futebol depois de mim! Todo mundo MESMO! Todos os duzentos e não sei quantos países do mundo com a qual a gente convive toda santa reunião! – Brasil não parava de gritar na sua orelha. Ótimo.

-Eu sei que você me ama, Marina, mas não se preocupe! Na próxima eu ganho e dedico a taça à você. – e Martín deu um daqueles sorrisos marotos que sempre deixaram Marina sem fôlego.

-D-de onde você tirou isso, argentino idiota?

-Francamente, está praticamente escrito na sua testa! – Martín suspirou. – _Che_, você é tão problemática... – e a beijou.

O restante da noite não pode ser comentado aqui por que esta é uma história para entretenimento infanto-juvenil, e por tanto não é para adultos (a bem da verdade, o problema é que a autora não consegue escrever um hentai que preste, então relevem.). Mas saibam que, no dia seguinte, Alfred e Matthew foram visitar sua amiga sulamericana e encontraram um Martín sem camisa sentado na mesa da sala e uma Marina descabelada preparando um café-da-manhã caprichado. Ao meio-dia.

* * *

Quando eu postei a Brasil e Holanda ontem eu não esperava que o Martín perdesse pro Ludwig XD Senão eu tinha feito uma fic só =/

HÁ! Toma, Argentina!XD Foi encher nosso saco e tomou de 4 XD

Euri XD

Kissus!;*


End file.
